Story of Our Lives
by GirlGoneGamer
Summary: A collection of Blake De Santa and others characters from Sweet and Deadly and other AU stories. (Once Named "Los Santos: City of Saints and Sinners)
1. Smoking Weed

**I do not own Grand Theft Auto V! Blake De Santa and other original characters from different stories is what I own for this!**

* * *

 _Rigor Mortis_ by Cameo was playing on West Coast Classic in Lunch's bedroom as Blake, Max and Lunch decided to take a break from studying for their English test about reading _Paper Towns_.

"Guess what, my peeps? We all have perfect time…" Lunch stated, opening a small glad plastic container which is labeled 'Los Santos Kush' and then ripped out a wide ruled paper from her pink binder. "We're gonna start a little puff, puff give up in my room!" She said, while ripping more of the paper to get a perfect size to make a joint.

"You kidding me right? In your room when your mother and Steve can walk in at anytime when they smell it." Max questioned.

"They ain't here. They got enough stuff to worry about than me." Lunch answered, while sprinkling the Los Santos Kush weed on to the paper before pulling out another plastic container and it was labeled 'Mellow Vinewood'. "And I know that our new friend Blakey here smokes something in her life."

"Why you say that?" Blake questioned, moving her novel away from her lap.

"Cause, I found a few cigarettes in your pencil bag. And they are your Uncle Mikey's. Redwoods, eh?" Lunch said, before sprinkling the Mellow Vinewood weed on top of the Los Santos Kush, mixing it together. "But I'm Lunchables, bitch! I don't care how high you get in my room! Unless you let me hit it." She exclaimed, before rolling up the joint. "And… here we go… My dealer Terry from The Lost says not to mix two different types of weed at once, but I don't give a damn." She said, pointing the joint in the corner of her mouth, before she light up the end of it with her hot pink lighter.

Blake and Max watch her as she inhaled her joint, and taken it out of her mouth. With the joint between her two fingers, Lunch decided to hold in the smoke as the other girls watch her.

Over seven seconds passed, until Lunch started coughing some of the smoke out of her nose and mouth.

"Lunch? The hell?!" Blake called out.

"Breath, Lunchables. Goddamn." Max said, as Lunch was still coughing out smoke before she falling out of her hot pink bean bag with the joint still between her two fingers.

"That's the good shit!" Lunch said, handing the joint out to Blake and Max.

"Well, you've only live once in life." Blake said, before taking the joint into her mouth and inhaled the smoke. While looking at the joint, her teal colored eyes widened for a few seconds as she started coughing as well. Before she fallen onto the floor like her other friend, Blake jumped a little bit and shook her head while enjoying the sensation of her first weed joint.

Now, Lunch's bedroom was filled with smoke and slow music playing in the background as the girls were still sitting in the beanbags, passing the joint around while talking to each other.

"You really think Los Santos gonna change us?" Lunch questioned.

"Hell, we smokin' a joint… but Max took the easy way…" Blake answered, before she and Lunch look to see Max using Lunch's weed bong.

"I feel like a… million dollars when I'm around you guys. Instead of a girl from… God, now I want chocolate." Max managed to say, before Blake and Lunch laughing at her due to the effects of smoking mixed weed.

"How did you ended up rich?" Lunch questioned, before Blake taken a hit from the half finished joint. "You like… sold your body, cause your body is on point, B. Or won money on some crazy Japanese game show."

"Nah… it was the lottery that changes us…" Blake replied, after exhaling the smoke from her mouth. "My uncle and aunt… both chosen three numbers… I think Amanda used her weight." She explained, before handing the weed joint back to Lunch.

"Goddamn." Max and Blake exclaimed together as they watched Lunch inhaled a lot of smoke from her weed joint which taken only five seconds for her to give it to Blake.

"Now, I know why I'm friends with y'all." Blake said, before Lunch gave out a loud cough.


	2. Chloe's Back

"Baby," Norah Missildine called out as she was looking outside from the living room window and she saw a teen girl with caramel brown hair and greyish blue eyes with a key in her left hand, while leaning against Ethan's blue Albany Buccaneer.

"Yeah, Norah?" Carter said, after walking towards the living room area.

"Who's this by your son's car?" Norah questioned, pointing outside.

"That's Chloe Rivers. Or how should I put this? Steve Haines' niece and my son's ex…" Carter explained. "Ethan! You're crazy ex is out here again!"

"Oh my God, she's keying his car." Norah said, as they heard Ethan climbing down the stairs, before he looked outside as well.

"Ah, damn! I just got the car detail." Ethan said before climbing back upstairs to grabbed Chloe's restraining order, until he climbed back down and headed outside to meet her. "Little bitch, you're supposed to be a thousand feet away from my house, whatcha doing over here?!

"What does it look like, Missildine? You can't leave me, I'm Chloe Haines!" Chloe said.

"You ain't even my girl anymore!" Ethan said, before looking at the key mark damages to his blue Buccaneer. "That's _my girl_ right there. Aw, hell. You keyed my… Bitch, did you? You keyed my shit?" He questioned as he walked towards Chloe and the car.

"I got your _girl_ right here!" Chloe retorted as she pulled out pepper spray from out from behind her back, spraying it into Ethan's green eyes. The 20 year old started screaming out in pain as he fallen backwards onto the green lawn, before Norah and Carter came to his rescue after when Chloe stopped using it.

"Daddy, Norah, she'd sprayed me!" Ethan cried out with closed burning eyes as Norah slowly got on her knees, while holding his upright.

"Shut up, you so called senior hottie bitch!" Chloe retorted, as Ethan continues his cries. "Nobody leaves me, not even my Uncle Steve. Wait, until he hears this, he's gonna fuck you up and your little family!" She said, before leaving the driveway of the Missildine's. "Better what your back when my Uncle Steve and the FIB come gets your ass."

"Honey, be still!" Norah said, before Carter pulled out the green water and started spraying his eyes out with cold water.

"Boy, what did I say about messing with these type of girls?" Carter questioned, while water hosing Ethan's eyes out as his son started moving around when the cold water hit his eyes, nose and mouth. "Now, you got a fatal attraction on your hands. I've been pepper sprayed at least five time, back in the day. One was by your Aunt Amanda…"

"Wait, that's too much water, he's gonna drown." Norah said after she stood up slowly due to her pregnant stomach.

"No it's not, baby. I had to flush off his eyes for 20 minutes." Carter stated, as Ethan was struggling to tell his father to stop water hosing his eyes out, before the older man dropped the running water hose next to his son. "He got 19 more minutes to go. Let's just leave him out here. He'll be alright." He said, before he and Norah left him outside until they heard him crying out...

"Call the police, and tell them to give me another restraining order!" Ethan cried.


	3. Troubles With Bobby Michael

**A/N: This short story is from Unforeseen Family!**

* * *

"Daddy? We need to talk." Blake stated as she stood next to Michael while the ex-criminal was looking up at his expensive projector TV, relaxing at his favorite spot on the while sectional couch.

"Yeah, baby girl. Just one more minute-" Michael started to say, as he was holding the TV remote with one hand and a glass of whiskey in the other until Blake was getting agitated when he wasn't looking at her…and she snacted the remote from his hand. "Hey!"

"Don't one more minute me, Michael Townley or whoever you are in Los Santos!" Blake said, before pressing the record button and turning off the TV, but not the cable box.

"Hey, my favorite quote was coming up!" Michael exclaimed, before finally looking at Blake, who was holding a sleeping Bobby in her arms who was dressed in a green short sleeve onesie saying _'Sup Grandpa?'._

"You haven't been helping me with Bobby." Blake said, patting Bobby's back gently as he slept in his mother's arms while sucking on his green soothie pacifier. "Ever since me and Bobby came here to help you in your time of need, I told you I'll be the one looking after you while cleaning and cooking in exchange for a grandparent at the age of 45 _which is you_ to take care of his grandson. You never did anything so far."

"What do you mean by that?" Michael questioned, before taking a sip of his whiskey glass. "I've been feeding him that baby food that's in your baby bag."

"What did you feed him?" Blake questioned.

"Two small tubs of that… macaroni and cheese dinner. Bobby didn't even like it, so I threw it away and gave him the apple, banana and strawberry one with little bits instead." Michael explained.

"Okay, one… he's only supposed to be having one tub per serving. That's one of his dinner foods and he loves it better if it's warm up in the microwave. Two, you didn't have to throw it away, because that cost me four dollars to have two tubs." Blake explained. "And three, also we need to talk about when was the last time you've change my little Bobby Michael's diaper?"

"I did change his diaper." Michael answered. "It was right before he ate. That baby can really take a dump in his diaper."

"Yeah, I bet that was the only time you've changed him." Blake stated.

"Why you say that?" Michael questioned, placing his whiskey glass down on the coffee table.

"Because after when you fed him, he did number one and two in his diaper which I had to change him." Blake explained, while looking back at her sleeping 8 month old son.

"You f-ing kidding me? My grandson taken a dump again?" Michael questioned once more.

"He does this everyday, you know. He'll be wet sometimes, and during the day, he'll be pooping his diaper no matter what." Blake explained.

"Bobby weights at least 25 pounds and used size 3 diapers. How many diapers could he possibly use?" Michael questioned, before Blake place Bobby inside of his baby bassinet.

"Hmm?" She questioned, showing the bathroom trashcan full of Bobby's used and smelly diapers.

"Ah, that's not so much." Michael said, in disbelief.

Next, Blake grabbed Michael by his wrist and taken him towards the kitchen trash can, and showed that the trashcan was halfway full of Bobby's diapers.

"So?" Michael simply said.

And Blake grabbed Michael's wrist and taken him outside in the backyard, before having her hand out to show. Michael's blue eyes widened in shock as he saw Bobby's used diapers that were floating up in the pool.

"What the fuck is wrong with me, Blake? I can't keep my anger down. I'm depressed and lonely without a wife and my other kids, and now I've turned into a granddad who can't keep his fucking role…" Michael explained, before covering his face, before looking back at the pool filled diapers. "Ahh… maybe I am an asshole." He sighed softly before he confessed.

"No, you're not. It's been a while, since you've probably change or even hold a real baby, which could have been me." Blake disagreed. "Don't worry, Dad. I'm here, and I'll show you the way."

"Thanks, kiddo." Michael said, before hugging Blake. "Now… I guess I've gotta call a pool guy to clean this fuckin' mess up."

"Yeah, you do." Blake agreed with him. "Cause there's no way that I'm gonna let Bobby swim in this pool, whenever I take him outside to have some fun with his mother and granddad."


	4. Drive Thru

"And that button is for the large fries, and the button right next to it is for the extra large fries. And if people want to order the jumbo size fries, press the extra large fries 15 times and give them this pamphlet on diabetes." The Burger Shot's manager explained as Blake stood in front of the cash register with her.

"Okay, but what they want a small and medium fry?" Blake questioned, while fixing her messy bun.

"Then just press large fries." The manager answered.

"What if they want a small or medium?" Blake questioned once more.

"Just press large." The manager answered once more.

"This don't make no damn sense at all." Blake stated.

"Relax this is your first day, Bloom, and we got you working on drive thru." The manager explained.

"My name is Blake." The dark haired teen corrected her boss.

"What the hell kind of name is that? I prefer calling you Bloom." The manager explained.

"Fine, as long as you're paying my minimum wage." Blake said, before walking towards the drive thru window, until she noticed a red convertible pulling up to the drive-thru menu. "Hi, welcome to Burger Shot, how may I… What the hell?" She started to say, until the convertible passed by the drive-thru menu and the dark haired teen sees Amanda in her red Sentinel convertible.

"Look at you, you do look adorable." Amanda said, before taking a selfie with Blake at the drive thru window.

"Auntie, I don't have time for this. What are you doing here?" Blake questioned, having her hands onto the drive thru window.

"I came by to support you on your first job." Amanda answered.

"A mother and father is supposed to do that, and you're not one of them." Blake explained. "And can you do this when I return home around 10?"

"Look at your little uniform. Smile!" Amanda said, before taking another selfie with Blake.

"Amanda, I do not have time for this and besides my manager is watching me." Blake explained.

"Hey, I'll order something…" Amanda stated, before looking at the menu. "Don't you have anything healthy on the menu?" She questioned, before looking back at Blake.

"No, we don't. Everything has carbs, which you and Tracey don't want in your life. Just go away." Blake answered.

"Well, can I lease give you my money and I'll pretend that I ordered something?" Amanda questioned, while opening her Ponsonby purse.

"It doesn't work like that." Blake answered. "Auntie, I'm going to be fired by the end of my first shift is all going to be thanks to you."

"Here, I am going to give you all my money-" Amanda stated, before placing all of it in Blake's hands.

"What the?" Blake started say, before looking at the money in her hands, and back at Amanda.

"And will become the best Burger Shot employee ever, all thanks to your only auntie." Amanda said, before driving off.

"Well, okay." Blake said, before opening the cash register and placing all the 100s and 20s into their individual slots before closing it. Then the dark haired teen notice a black car pulling up to the menu on the monitor. "Hi, welcome to Burger…" She started to say, before seeing the black car pulling up to the drive-thru window as Blacks notice the make of the car was a black Obey Tailgater. "Oh Christ. Uncle Michael." She said, as Michael rolled down the window to look at his niece.

"You look beautiful, Blakie Bear." Michael complemented.

"Uncle Mike, come on." Blake said, embarrassingly.

"I can't believe that my only niece is 16 years old and now working her very first job." Michael explained. "It feels like yesterday that I got to hold you and you were the most beautiful baby girl that your mother ever had."

"Okay, that is very touching, but you gotta leave now if you're not going to order anything." Blake stated.

"No, I'll order something… Give me a one with cheese and I want mustard." Michael stated.

"You want a quarter pounder with cheese and mustard, large fries and cola? And you want bacon on it?" Blake stated while typing in the order, before questioning him.

"You sound so professional. You knew exactly what I wanted, kiddo." Michael said, before pulling out $15 from his wallet until Blake returned with his food and drink. "And you can keep the change, Blake. I'm so proud of you." He stated, give his niece the money and Blake give her uncle his food.

"Okay then, and you became my first sale of the day." Blake said, before putting the money in the cash register.

"That's great. I'm going to go home now and eat this food while watching my favorite 80s movies." Michael explained.

"Alright, you do that and thank you." Blake said, before Michael drove away from drive-thru window and heard him saying " _You've grew up so fast."_

When Blake return back to the cash register, she noticed another car by the drive thru menu on a monitor. "Hi, welcome to… Are you cereal right now?!" She started to say, before the car pulled up at the drive-thru window and Blake noticed Amanda's Sentinel convertible once again.

"No, I'm not hungry for breakfast. But was that Michael who just left the drive thru?" Amanda questioned.

"Yeah, it was him." Blake answered.

"What did that asshole want now?" Amanda questioned.

"He just order something. A quarter pounder with cheese, mustard and extra bacon meal." Blake explained.

"So, he thinks he's the better parent, huh?" Amanda questioned.

"What?" Blake said confused. "Listen, Amanda, I don't have time to listen to another one of your ' _Michael is a selfish asshole'_ rant, okay. I'll listen to one when I get home." She explained.

"Even though I gave birth to his two kids and he's supported to you, and not to them?!" Amanda questioned, while slowly getting angry. "You know what? I'm going to go head to an ATM and take out as much money as I can from out of our joint account."

"No, don't do that, that will make him very upset. If you're planning to have a fight with him, please do it away from here." Blake explained.

"I'll be back as soon as I can and I want you to make me… 20 of what Michael ordered, okay." Amanda said.

"You want 20 number ones?! You can't eat all of that, and I'm not eating it all with you when I get home tonight." Blake said, before Amanda drove away from the drive thru window. "Amanda!" She shouted, before Amanda blew her car horn, until Blake sees another car at the drive menu. "Hi, welcome to… For reals, what the hell?!" She started to say, until Michael's Obey Tailgater pulled up to the drive thru window.

"Was that Amanda?" Michael questioned with his mouth full, before he finally swallowed. "Was she harassing you?" He questioned while wiping his mouth off with a napkin.

"Isn't she always? Hey, she's planning on taking money from out of your joint account, and just give it to me for no damn reason when I need to sell some food and get money at the same time." Blake explained.

"Shit, okay. I'm going to go ahead and stop her and I promise you she won't be back again to bother you anymore." Michael said, before driving away from the drive-thru window until Blake notice the red Sentinel convertible pulling up after when the Tailgater just left.

"I'm back again." Amanda said, now having a steel suitcase full of twenties next to her. "Now, I expected you to have my food ready to go, since that's part of your job." She stated, before handing Blake the suitcase.

"You gotta be fuckin' kidding me?!" Blake said, now holding the suitcase, until Amanda's Sentinel convertible got hit from behind by Michael's black Obey Tailgater.

"Amanda, you're being a public nuisance to our niece on her first day!" Michael yelled, while having the driver's window down.

"Excuse me, I'm not the one at Burger Shot who is ordering just a meal for himself. When I can just order a meal for the whole family, which is supposed to be your job as well, you fat gorilla!" Amanda retorted.

"Even though we have all the money in the world, I'm still being a supportive father!" Michael shouted, taking off his aviator sunglasses.

"Being a supportive father doesn't mean giving the kids money to make everything better, you ass!" Amanda retorted.

"Well, you need to be sober for one day in your fuckin' life!" Michael retorted.

"You fat pig!" Amanda shouted.

"And you're a whore-rrible mother!" Michael shouted back.

"Get out!" Amanda shouted, climbing out of the seat and on to the hood of Michael's Obey. "Get the hell out!" She shouted once more, before Michael climbed out of the car through the passenger side and pulled Amanda off of the hood of the car.

"Please, no fighting at the drive thru window…" Blake said, as the argument continues in the drive thru lane, while the dark haired teen watches them. "Are you guys listening? Alright, drive-thru is closed. Thank you for coming." Blake said, before taking the suitcase with her, leaving Michael and Amanda alone to continue their fight at the drive thru window.


End file.
